The Saviour
by Banana Flavored Lemonade
Summary: Angel is still evil after Sacrifice. set during the episode 'the real me' in season 5. Buffy/Angel fluff. M for language


The saviour… I think.

_This fic is based in the episode in season 5 'Real Me'._

_Angel was never killed after he turned evil and still roams free. He sort of helps out Buffy with the slaying but keep in mind that he's still evil._

Buffy had just finished slaying Mort and was about to go and free Dawn until she saw her younger sister run around the corner of the cave, promptly bundling herself in Buffy's arms.

"Thankyou Buffy, Thankyou. I'll never run away ever again." Dawn pledged Buffy.

"It's okay Dawn." Buffy reasured, "Who freed you from the chains?" Buffy asked, looking Dawn over for injuries but found none.

"I did." Replied Angel, coming from where Dawn had been trapped.

"Thankyou." Buffy said before she walked over and hugged Angel, feeling slightly nervous, she didn't know from day-to-day whether she was safe hugging him or whether she should be breaking out the holy water and crusifixes.

"Your very wecome but let me tell you, thoses chains sure were a bitch to get through, would've been easier to just cut her arms off. Easier on the axe too." Angel replied jokingly, moving slightly out of Buffy's grip and raising the axe to display the chipped blade.

"You touch me and my sister'll kill you." Dawn replied with a smirk on her face, using her earlier line.

"Been there, tried that, didn't turn out so good Dawnie." Buffy replied as she began to blush profusely. Remembering the last time she'd tried to kill Angel.

"Remember what happened last time?" Asked Angel with a smirk.

"_Okay, so what was THAT?" Buffy asked as she lay her head on Angels heaving chest._

"_The most amasing sex ever." Replied Angel as he let out a throughty laugh._

"_No, I mean before that. I thought I came over here to kill you, not to fuck you." Buffy said in a haughty tone, kind of like she was mad but Angel was sure she couldn't be, I mean, look at what they'd just done._

"_Well yeah, you did but wasn't the Latter more fun?" _

" _I guess, I just have this uneasy feeling about all of it. Like something bad's gonna come out of it." Buffy replied thoughtfully. She was concocting all kinds of situations in her mind._

Jumping out of her flashback Buffy laughed biterly and rubbed her slightly potruding stomach. "Yeah, it's not like I could forget. I'm reminded every morning."

Angel just laughed throatily and rolled his eyes. "Not my fault you didn't understand me when I explaned the whole vampires having babies thing."

"…_I mean not that I'm planing to have kids anytime soon but maybe in the near but distant future…" Buffy ranted, leaning against an old tombstone as she gazed up at Angel, her one true love._

"_Well I wouldn't know, vampires like me can't have babies you know." Angel interupted sadly._

"_Yeah, I mean you don't see little vampires running all over the place now do you…" Buffy continued her babbling in an embarassed way, her blush increasing ever minute she spoke._

"_That's because their all…"_

"_Not existing right? Yep, I knew it. I finally find the right guy and I can't have my pikket fence family. Just great. The perfect Buffy Summers lifestyle. Complete and utter disapointment yet again." Buffy interupted._

"_No Buffy, you didn't let me finsh…" Angel tried to explain._

"_It's okay Angel. Let's just make out and pretend this conversation never happened."_

_With that said Buffy lept at Angel and attacked his lips. About five minutes later the make-out session was just getting hot and heavy when Buffy caught a glimpse of her wrist watch. 12:37am it read._

"_Shit. Gotta go, sorry, motherhood calls." Buffy had strode about ten metres away when she turned and called back, "AND DON'T FOGET TO FORGET THAT CONVERSATION FROM EARLIER ABOUT THE VAMPIRE BABIES" Buffy turned around to continue her walk home when while Angel just silently counted down the ten seconds till she realised her mistake._

"…_7…6…5…4…3…2…1…turning." And Angel simply watched in amusement as Buffy turned around and yelled back._

"_JUST FORGET ABOUT ME TELLING YOU TO FORGET BUT DON'T FORGET TO FORGET." _

'_Yep', Angel thought, 'she's lost it.'_

Pulling back from her second flashback in as many minutes Buffy focused on Angel again. "Well thanks anyways. For helping Dawn I mean. I can't decide if I hate you or love you for the other thing yet."

Angel gave her a sly smile that always rendered her weak at the knees and turned o leave, heading for the connecting tunnel he'd recently built.

"THANKS ANGEL. YOU'RE MY SAVIOUR, ….I THINK ANYWAYS." Dawn hollered after him.

"ANYTIME DAWNIE." Angel called back. "SEE YA BUFFY. BYE, BYE BABY" Angel added with a small wave over his shoulder.

Buffy just smiled and ran out of the cave, racing around to meet Angel at his ajoining entrance.

When Buffy got there she ran in and jumped on Angel. "You forgot something" she said with a flitatious smile.

"And what might that be exactly?" Angel asked, returning her smile as best he could.

"We didn't get to say goodbye." Buffy said as she laid her hand on her stomache.

"Okay then. Go on then, say your goodbye." Angel said, thinking dirty things were going to happen.

Buffy jumped down from her spot where she perched herself with her legs wrapped around his waist. Walking away Buffy sent a small wave over her shoulder and called out, "BYE, BYE DADDY, LOVE YOU!" With that Buffy was gone. And Angel was cordially titled the saviour of the day.


End file.
